vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Grumps
"Hey I'm Grump!" "I'm not so Grump!" ''"Aaand weee're the GAME GRUMPS!"'' The '''Game Grumps were a tag team consisting of Egoraptor and JonTron, based on their YouTube show of the same name. The tag team officially disbanded on October 29, 2013 when they both retired from VGCW. In Real Life Arin Hanson (Egoraptor) and Jon Jafari (JonTron) created a gaming channel called Game Grumps on YouTube. Together they played various random games from old classics to the newest releases while providing commentary. Their quirky humor earned them quite a large following amassed over a million subscribers. The duo parted ways on June 25th, 2013 so that Jon could focus on other projects. In VGCW Before they were a team, back in the Pre-Archive era, JonTron and Egoraptor competed against each other in a match, with JonTron being the victor. The two friends decided to team up soon after and participated in the Co-Op Championship tournament to determine the belts' first ever holders. The pair would reach the finals before falling just short of Co-Op gold, losing to Team Fortress. Despite their reasonably good performance, the Game Grumps suffered from a steep decline in popularity in 2013. Though they provided VGCW its first-ever win in the VGCW vs WWE when they defeated Team Hell No, the jeers became louder and louder, becoming especially loud when they defeated the reunited Super Mario Bros. in the first round of the tag team tournament held on 2013-02-10. Their brand had become so toxic that when the Grumps and the Angry Video Game Nerd found themselves face to face again in round two of the tournament, their defeat at the hands of GameCenter FU provided the Angry Video Game Nerd, who had also been suffering from declining popularity, a much-needed boost in the crowd's eyes. Season 3: Decline in Popularity This loss of popularity, as well as the jeers and heckles it has generated, began to take its toll on the Grumps' in-ring performance. They lost in a rematch against the Super Mario Bros. on 2013-02-28 and took a two month break afterwards, only to return to a match against the second most hated tag team in a chance to face GameCenter FU in a #1 Contender match for the Co-Op Championship. In usual Grump fashion, JonTron took most of the beatings, but in a rare move, Egoraptor actually kinda did something, landing the very rarely seen Grump Shuffle on Raphael. Again in usual Grump fashion, though, Egoraptor got pinned after receiving the Shell Shock from Raphael even when he didn't sustain nearly as much damage as his partner. Another month-long wait led many fans to believe that they had been grumped dumped from the company, but those fears (or hopes) were laid to rest, because on 2013-05-23, Ego and Jon re-entered the ring to face the Mario Bros yet again, this time in a Tornado Tag match. Jon took on Mario, and Ego took on Luigi. Jon and Ego fought hard, but Ego still ended up getting speared through the barrier. (Note: Lakitu missed this moment due to his utter fascination with JonTron.) In the end, however, that wasn't what sealed the match: Jon not paying attention and getting Goomba Stomped by Mario did. He was quickly pinned, while Ego secretly rejoiced that it wasn't him. Over two months would pass wthout either of them making an appearance, and with JonTron's real-life departure from Game Grumps, many fans assumed that this would mean the end of the tag team. These rumours would be put to rest, to the anger joy of everyone, as they would make their Season 5 debuts on July 31st together against GameCenter FU. The match would be a close affair, with both teams giving amazing performances, however it would be Jon who would eventually be pinned due to a Last Continue from Chief Arino. Despite this setback, the Grumps looked like they'll be grumping on for a while to come. The Grumps got yet another chance when they squared up against Team America in a VGCW batle of the basement tag teams on September 7th. The Grumps gave it their best shot, but once again, things would end in disaster as Ego had his Coast to Coast attempt blocked into a devastating Sonic Boom from Guile to keep the losing streak going. In fact, not only was the team officially the worst in VGCW at the moment, but the last time they won was on the Season 3 premiere back in February. Season 5: An Ode to Grumps On October 29th, the Grumps decided to take their final bows in the VGCW Universe, facing each other one last time in a Last Man Standing Farewell Match. The last time they fought each other in the ring, Jon came out on top. This was also the very first known match in VGCW History. However, this time things ended up differently, as Arin was able to land his finisher to knock Jon out cold, giving him his first, and last, singles victory. And with that, the Grumps took their leave forever from VGCW leaving the organization in a not so grump state. When the day's broadcast ended, Bazza played their tag intro theme (Game Grumps intro + Ego's theme) after the credits as a final send off. Despite the general hatred for them both, they shall be missed. Team Dynamic From the beginning, JonTron has generally been seen as the person who "carries" the Game Grumps and is usually given all the credit when they win. Jon has, for the most part, lived up to this reputation; although the Game Grumps' record is not particularly impressive, his performance has consistently been leagues ahead of Egoraptor's. Jon tends to stay in the ring for fairly long periods of time, tags out infrequently, and is responsible for every pin the team has ever made. By contrast, Egoraptor tends to spend very little time in the ring, is quick to seek help from his partner, and is usually the one that ends up getting pinned when they lose. Ironically, Egoraptor was often considered to be the more dominant Grump on YouTube due to Jon very rarely standing up for his opinions whenever he and Ego were in disagreement over something. Tag Team Record Gallery Grumps.PNG TagGrumps.jpg|The Game Grumps making a rare real-life wrestling appearance at the 2013 Royal Rumble